Aiden
Aiden is the self insert of User:Captain Sans Nightmare. Biography He was born and raised in Stockholm, Sweden for 6 years. He moved to the UK, but later left and moved to Happy Tree Town. He was bullied at school, but it ended when he became friends with Jaurol. He recently discovered he had inferno magic. He got these powers when he went to Drakon. to seek answers about strange markings on his arm. Which, Drakon explains to him that he has fire powers and explains he doesn't have them as he wasn't given the key to unlock it. Drakon, then gave him the ability to let him use his fire powers and gave him the ability to speak dragon language. Aiden was given these gifts for his bravery, wisdom, and judgement. However, he discovered the only way to use his inferno powers is when hes angry as he is aware of as of now. He was recently diagnosed with PTSD due to domestic abuse. One day, on a rainy night. Aiden heard crying and found a hungry, tired and sad husky. Aiden, fed the husky his leftovers, which was steak, a few apples, and some salmon. He, eventually offered her to stay at his apartment. Which, she accepted when Aiden promised to take good care of her and responsibility. The next day, Aiden talked to her and learned her name was Posie, and learned about her backstory. Aiden, was able to relate to the abuse she faced on her farm. Aiden, offered Posie to live with him, which she accepted it. Future Aiden has more magic powers, and has became a popular YouTube gamer, he particularly plays with Nikolai. He also helps the town whenever its in times of danger or turmoil. Aiden, also has a robotic left arm, which he lost his left arm while battling Frey. His arm is more human like, but with a different hand. Behavior Aiden is calm, nice, and patient most of the times. He helps the poor, donates to charity, and is a supportive friend. He seems like a near perfect tree friend. But, all tree friends, have a fault. Aiden, has severe anger issues. Aiden has Intermittent explosive disorder (IED), which, whenever he gets angry, he turns violent, which is the main reason why he kills people, but people make fun of him, and he constantly got in trouble for getting in fights at school. But, the kids left him alone, when Jaurol became friends with him. Despite this. Aiden tries to stay neutral. Aiden also has ADHD and PTSD. He sometimes can get very emotional, which can result in breakdowns or anxiety attacks. He does call himself a emo. Aiden, is sarcastic to new people/people he never met most of the time, unless it's a person who is friends with his friends. Or, if the person is someone he has heard and respects. Aiden, is known for coming up with good comebacks and roasts, but does this jokingly. But he doesn't do this to his friends. He has an younger brother named Aron. Which, despite getting angry whenever he annoys him. Aiden cares deeply about his brother. He makes sure hes happy and safe. He will even avenge his brother if hes harmed or killed. Magic Powers He recently discovered about his fire powers. His powers he had discovered include. Normal means its a simple ability. Average strong means strong but average. Strong means power. Legendary means the most powerful yet least used. * Fire ball (normal)- he can do this pretty much almost all the time. * inferno blaze (average strong-strong)- he does this as a tactic to do severe damage or kill opponents. * wild fire (strong)- he can do this once in a while * The sun of the bomb (legendary) it is a bright and fiery ball than is very destructive... however Aiden is too young to use this, not strong enough. In the future, he becomes more powerful and gains more abilities. Here are his future powers, which he gained most of these around his late teens (around 16) to around 25. (note: this is future events of Aiden. Not current, this is like, future timeline) * Telekinesis (advanced). Yet used rarely. (gained at 18) * Pyrokinetic combat (gained at 16) * Firestorm (gained at 25) * Pyroportation (teleportation) (gained at 18) Despite having powerful fire abilities, hes weak to water. And can get weak after using his fire abilities long enough. If hes not angry, he is unable to use his fire abilities. Trivia * He is Captain Sans Nightmare's self insert. * He also has a butterfly knife. Category:Captain Sans Nightmare's Characters Category:Self-Inserts Category:Seals Category:Pinnipeds Category:White Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes